versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurelion Sol
Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger, is a playable champion in League of Legends. Background Aurelion Sol once graced the vast emptiness of the cosmos with celestial wonders of his own devising. Now, he is forced to wield his awesome power at the behest of a space-faring empire that tricked him into servitude. Desiring a return to his Starsurge star-forging ways, Aurelion Sol will drag the very stars from the sky, if he must, in order to regain his freedom. Stats Attack Potency: At least Solar System to Galaxy level (Stated that galaxies exist by his will. Fought against beings that could tear apart the fabric of the universe. Able to casually rearrange constellations and create entire galaxies. Comparable if not superior to the likes of Bard, Zoe, and Soraka.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Capable of traversing through vast parts of the universe in a short time. Comparable to Pantheon, who can strike his stars from the sky.) Durability: At least Solar System to Galaxy level (Fought against beings that could tear apart the fabric of the universe.) Hax: Reality Warping, Stat Manipulation via Comet of Legend and Voice of Light, Interdimensional Travel, Status Effect Inducement (Starsurge stuns opponents) Intelligence: Likely extremely high. Has existed since the beginning of the universe and has witnessed the rise and fall of countless civilizations. Powers, Technique, and Equipment Powers *'Flight:' Aurelion Sol is capable of flying. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Is able to manipulate the gravitational force of black holes and the cores of stars with his abilities. *'Size Manipulation:' Is described as potentially growing to the size of a galaxy, though appears only slightly larger than other Champions in-game. *'Star Manipulation:' Aurelion Sol's passive ability, Center of the Universe, has three stars constantly orbiting him. He also uses the core of a newborn star as a weapon with his Starsurge ability. *'Telepathy:' Aurelion Sol speaks telepathically. *'Reality Warping:' Closed a Void Rift, which is a tear in the fabric of reality, in his lore. Techniques *'Center of the Universe:' Passive ability. Aurelion Sol has three stars orbiting him at all times, dealing magic damage to anyone they hit unless he's hit by hard crowd control or dies. The stars are also visible if they orbit outside of a hiding spot, making it difficult for him to initiate surprise attacks. *'Starsurge:' Aurelion Sol forms a reticle, then fires forward the core of a newborn star. The star explodes, damaging and stunning enemies if either Aurelion Sol activates the ability again, or it goes out of its outer limit. If Aurelion Sol can keep the star within his orbiting star field for some time, he can expand the star's size and give it a wider area of effect. *'Celestial Expansion:' Aurelion Sol's stars are pushed toward their outer limit, increasing their range, damage, and speed. This ability is a toggled ability that must be deactivated manually and constantly drains his mana while it's active. *'Comet of Legend:' Aurelion Sol passively builds up speed as he moves in a consistent direction, and turning can build up his escape velocity when doing so. Once his escape velocity is maxed, Aurelion Sol can absorb his starts to fly over the field, bypassing terrain and walls. This ability will be canceled out if he takes damage or activates another ability aside from Starsurge. *'Voice of Light:' Ultimate ability. Aurelion Sol casts out a beam of starfire. Enemies hit by this attack are damaged and slowed down. Equipment *None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency * Can casually create and destroy stars in the palm of his hand. Weaknesses *Finite supply of mana for his techniques. Must refill or let it recharge if it runs out. *Techniques have cooldown after use, save for passive. *Very arrogant. *Stars remain visible if he tries to hide unless it also covers them, easily exposing him. *Is vulnerable if opponents managed to get through his outer limit or bypass his stars (In particular, Pantheon keeps him in line by destroying his orbiting stars). Sources *League of Legends Website (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Solar System Level Category:Galaxy Level Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragons Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Riot Games Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepathy Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light